


First Date 🌌

by CalicoJinx



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: Ben gets along with his parents, First Date, High School AU, M/M, benarmie, kyluxromanceweek, one day things will do right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/pseuds/CalicoJinx
Summary: Armie would be at his house in an hour. He still needed to finish cleaning up, get changed, set up the dining room, and complete this ‘oh so easy and romantic’ pasta dish. It was a Solo family recipe, Han told him, and he promised it would make Armitage just that much more into him. ‘Works every time. Just ask your mother.’ Especially since the whole meal was made from scratch and would be cooked by Ben himself. ‘Who doesn’t love a man that can cook?’





	First Date 🌌

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to Click [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732108)!
> 
> Now we have the actual date 💘

“You’re hovering.”

“I am not. I’m over here making your Dad and I snacks to bring to our room.”

“Yes you are. You maybe tiny Mom but your presence is a giant and I can feel it. Looming over me. Dad’s too.”

“Me?! I’m not even in the kitchen!”

“Looking around the archway counts Dad!”

Ben turned his eyes away from the sauce he was waiting to simmer and fixed his parents with a glare. There wasn’t much heat behind it, just a few layers of annoyance to hide his anxiety about literally everything right now. He and Armie didn’t want to wait much longer for their date but Armie also didn’t want to be seen more than necessary with his face still bruised so Ben suggested they have a private date at his house. His parents were supposed to be out of town this weekend but plans changed because that’s just how Ben’s love life was apparently. A series of unfortunate events. He wasn’t too upset about it honestly. Leia and Han did promise to stay out of his way tonight.

But Ben guesses this doesn’t count until Armitage actually rings the doorbell.

Armie would be at his house in an hour. He still needed to finish cleaning up, get changed, set up the dining room, and complete this ‘oh so easy and romantic’ pasta dish. It was a Solo family recipe, Han told him, and he promised it would make Armitage just that much more into him. ‘Works every time. Just ask your mother.’ Especially since the whole meal was made from scratch and would be cooked by Ben himself. ‘Who doesn’t love a man that can cook?’

Yet there they were. Hovering and making little noises every time Ben reached for an ingredient. Ben sighed heavily then whined. “Come ON guys. You’re NOT helping.”

“Sorry, Sorry!” Leia relents with her hands up slightly in surrender. “I was only going to suggest that-“

“Leia he’s right. How is he supposed to make this meal from his heart if you’re in there trying to cook it for him?”

Leia cut her eyes at her husband, “Me? You’re the one back there groaning every time he reaches for the salt.”

“Okay that’s different.”

Ben groans louder and runs his hands through his hair. “Again. Not helping!! Armitage will be here soon and I still have so much to do and this freaking sauce needs to be done so I can boil the pasta and I’m trying to concentrate so this can be perfect because I already smashed him in the face with my locker and-”

“Alright, Alright! Breathe.” Leia speaks softly. Taking Ben by the shoulders to turn him away from the stove and toward her. Once Ben and his mother lock eyes she cups his cheeks and brings his forehead to hers. Both closing their eyes in sync. Centering her son and helping him take calming breaths like Luke taught them to do when anxiety was flaring. Ben is extremely thankful for this. As much as his parents can drive him crazy he also loves them and they make him feel safe.

“I’ll tell you what.” Han says as he leans off the kitchen archway and goes to a nearby linen closet. “Your Mom and I’ll set up the dining room for you now and clean the kitchen when you’re done cooking. That’ll give you some time and then we’ll both be out of your hair. Won’t even know we’re here, deal?”

Ben nods then leans away from him mother. A much more relaxed expression graces his face as he turns back to his cooking. “Yeah. Yeah that would be great. Thanks.”

“No problem sweetheart.” Leia says as she moves to gather dishes, glasses, and utensils from a cabinet.

As soon as she enters the dining she can see Han smirking and shaking his head. Chuckling to himself as he places a soft tablecloth down. “I remember Ben talking about how much he wanted to strangle this Hux kid. Now he wants candlelights and soft music.”

“I remember wanting to strangle you when we met.”

“Now you can’t get enough of me.”

Leia opened her mouth, ready with a sarcastic comment but Ben’s voice cut her off. First it was a mumbled curse Leia chose to pretend she didn’t hear then a very distressed call of “MOM! DO WE HAVE ANYMORE GARLIC? I JUST RAN OUT AND I REALLY NEED IT!”

With wide eyes Leia looks back at Han who was now shaking his head for an entirely different reason. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

~*~*~

Dinner was finished without the house burning down so that was a good sign. The dining room was all set complete with candles, a vase with fresh flowers, and the dishes. The living room was ready for movie watching and Leia and Han were holing themselves upstairs in their bedroom. Perfect.

As soon as the doorbell rang Ben come rushing down the stairs so fast he nearly tripped himself. Thankfully he was able to balance himself on the landing. Before opening the door he counted to ten and checked himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to go too overboard with his appearance. At the end of the day Armie was still Armitage Hux and he didn’t want to be poked fun at for trying too hard.

Tonight his hair fell in freshly washed, conditioned, and blown dried waves. His shirt was a bit form fitting and hugged his chest just so and his jeans were clean. Lastly he adjusted a silver ball chain necklace with a pendant of a Star Wars TIEfighter along his collarbone. It was actually one of Armie’s keychains but he’d given it to Ben and Ben turned it into a necklace.

Ben took one more deep breath and nodded. Alright. Everything was ready. There was nothing left to but to open the door and let the magic begin. Ben cringed at that last thought. His inner voice was beginning to sound like his father.

When Ben opened the door he paused for a few moments. Grinning like an idiot at the sight of Armie in his soft blue sweater under his black coat. His skinny jeans making his legs look even longer and his red hair was free of product. Soft. Bouncy. Armitage Hux was here. At Ben Solo’s house not to yell at him but for an actual date. Finally. Ben’s smile kept growing bigger and bigger until Armitage arched an eyebrow. “Umm, Ben? Can I come in?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, shit, sorry. Yeah come in. Gimme your coat.”

With a chuckle and a smirk, Armitage walked into the house and slipped out of his coat handing it over to Ben to place on the coat hook. Quickly and a bit awkwardly Ben leaned down and kissed Armie on the cheek leaving Armitage blushing. Ben then placed a hand on the small of Armie’s back and led him toward the dining room.

He noticed Armitage sniffed the air a little as he walked in and Ben immediately felt a sense of pride growing in his chest. The dinner. Armie could smell the food Ben made! However the looks that crossed Armie’s face were making that same pride shift rapidly into uncertainty. He didn’t looks completely disgusted but he did look puzzled and his nose did that twitching thing it does when something isn’t actually pleasant around him. Ben ran the fingers of his freehand through his hair and slightly tugged the tips. 

“I made dinner for us by myself. Instead of ordering out. I thought it’d be more...you know?”

That seemed to make Armitage’s expression shift to pure surprise as he looked at Ben. “Did you? I didn’t know you could cook at all.”

“Well now you know.” Ben spoke smugly. Nope. Armitage didn’t need to know that this was his first time cooking.

“Now I know.” Armitage echoed.

Once both boys were seated across from each other and served food and drink, Ben watched Armitage over the candlelight as he eyed the meal. He couldn’t figure out what was taking him so long to try it. Did it not smell good? Did Ben not make it look presentable enough? Anxiety once again began to rear its ugly head but Ben stuffed it down as best he could. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t allow him to even sample a bite until Armie did. Finally at slow pace, Armitage lifted his fork and twisted up some of the pasta. His lips pressed together into a tight thin line before he finally opened his mouth and ate. Ben actually watched his pale throat as he swallowed. 

Just as quickly Armitage placed his fork back down and grabbed his soda. Taking deep gulps of the drink and clearing his throat as discreetly as he could but Ben could see it. He knew Hux’s face very well.

“You hate it.”

“No! No I don’t... I don’t. Hate is... a strong word.”

“You hate it.”

“I said I don’t hate it! I just-“

“Hate it.” Ben answered putting his own fork down in frustrated defeat.

“Ben I said what I said.” Armitage paused and tried again. “You cooked it. I love that. I do NOT hate the food but Ben? Love, exactly how much garlic did you use in this?”

“Enough...” The tips of Ben’s ears turned pink when he remembered. The recipe called for 2 bulbs of garlic. But Ben figured 5 wouldn’t hurt anything. It smelled amazing in the end. He chewed the inside of his cheek a bit then picked up his own fork.

He never regretted anything more than when he shoveled the pasta into his mouth. The burst of garlic was so strong he was positive if he spoke he could kill any vampire within the state.

Oh no. Oh no, oh no. That was why Armitage had looked that way when he entered the house. Only now did it dawn on Ben how much the house reeked of the garlic. Oh god. Ben stared at the offensive dish actually SEEING tiny chunks of garlic as if to be mocking him and then quickly looked up at Armitage. Fuck. He ruined dinner.

Quickly Ben rose from his seat and began gathering the two plates to take them away. As he leaned over to grab Armitage’s he repeatedly apologized.

“I am just... so sorry.”

“Don’t wo-“ Armitage started to say but with pink cheeks he turned his head away from Ben quickly. Speaking more to the table then to him. “You don’t... by any chance have mints around do you?”

Oh no. Both their breaths reeked of garlic didn’t they??!! WHY?! WHY WHY WHY!!! Ben lowered his head and spoke toward a wall so to not offend anymore than his breath already did.

“I have something better. Extra toothbrushes and a lot of toothpaste. Just...gimme a sec to fix this and I’ll show you to the bathroom.”

Armitage nodded daring not to speak.

~*~*~

After opening the downstairs windows and sliding glass door to the backyard, Ben stood outside with his eyes closed. Once again trying to center himself after having brushing his teeth in the downstairs bathroom but at the moment the centering technique was not working. All he could see was the way Armitage nearly sprinted into the upstairs bathroom and slammed the door. Ben just knew he was going to want to go home. Why wouldn’t he? They had no dinner to eat, both surely lost their appetite, and the house smelled something awful so they couldn’t even watch movies yet. The date was over before it even began. He should just walk Armie home and call it a night. The poor guy had suffered enough because of Ben, right?

_Wrong._

The word echoed in Ben’s mind in the voice of his mother and he opened his eyes and looked up at his parents’ bedroom window. Leia wasn’t there but Ben did notice something else. Tonight was the clearest night sky he’d ever seen. All the stars we’re twinkling brightly. Vividly as if they were demanding his undivided attention. It put a smile back on Ben’s face and an idea in his head.

No. No fucking way was this date over. He worked too damn hard to get to this moment and dammit he was NOT going down like this. Ben could do this. He could fix this and salvage this date!

~*~*~

“And I need to put my coat back on?”

“Yup.”

“To go outside. In the middle of February. In the cold.”

“Yup, yup, and yup.”

“Are you just trying to politely me kick me out or slowly kill me?”

Ben rolled his eyes as he slipped into his own coat then began to push Armitage toward the sliding glass door. “If I wanted to kill you I wouldn’t use hypothermia to do it.”

“Comforting.”

“Shut up and just go outside Armie. Please?”

Ben knew he had Armitage then. Every time Ben said that nickname Armitage, though he’d never admit, melted. With a roll of his eyes and high flush to his cheeks Armitage finally stepped out and paused. Ben simply wrapped his arm around Armitage’s waist and led him the rest of the way on to the patio where his idea took form.

Ben set up the backyard as quickly as he could. He pulled one of the patio sofas closer to the fire pit Han had set up over the summer. Draped along the back of the sofa were a few thick blankets to also help keep away the cold and waiting on a nearby table cradled upon cup warmers were two mugs of hot chocolate complete with marshmallows.

The two sat down and quickly got settled. Both snuggling close together under the blankets with the steaming chocolate in their hands. They spent a long while pointing out stars and specific constellations. Ben was a hundred percent sure Hux was wrong about the positions but Ben dared not google the correct answer. He attempted but one cutting look from Armitage ended all that. In the end they ended up making up their own. Even naming and claiming their own constellation, ‘The Finalizer’ between laughs, playful shoves, and musing.

Now they just relaxed. The sound of the crackling fire was smoothing and comforting and soon Ben wasn’t thinking about the meal disaster. He was only thinking of how beautiful the firelight and the stars reflected in Armie’s eyes. How warmth and perfect he fit against Ben.

“See now? Not trying to kill you. Just trying to make it up to you. Trying to make this thing...”

“Perfect.” Armitage spoke after a sip of cocoa.

“Yeah.” Ben mumbled. “Perfect.”

Armitage hummed in thought before speaking, “You know, Love, this is perfect and my standard of perfect is absolute Solo. So you know it’s the truth.”

Ben scoffed. “You canNOT be serious.”

“How dare- of course I can and I am very serious right now.” Armitage gave Ben a pointed look but there was no anger behind it. “This is perfect. I was actually terrified a little while ago that you was going to end this. End the whole damn thing and then I was going to be forced to give you a black eye as well. But you didn’t and I’m happy. I’m satisfied. I’m content and comfortable. Safe. I’m never happy or any of those other things but you do that to me. You make me happy. So this perfect. Accept it.”

Happy. Ben Solo made Armitage Hux happy. Armitage Hux thought things between he and Ben were perfect. Perfect by his own standards but nonetheless, perfect. Armitage didn’t have any warning before Ben slanted his lips over his. Ben didn’t even part their lips when he took their mugs in one and places on the table. He had no words to express how Armitage’s word made him feel. This kiss. The closeness. This strong desire to just be with Armie in every way was the best he could do right now without bursting into happy tears.

He had just slipped his tongue past Armitage’s lips when the glass door slid open causing the boys to part with a start. There Han Solo stood with a proud smirk on his face and a large flat box in his hands.

“Sorry to interrupt. You’re Mom and I ordered pizza but we might’ve ordered too much. We got an extra pie here. Plain cheese. Interested...?”

“Yes.” Armitage answered quickly surprising both himself and Ben. Still he glared when Ben just stared at him. “What? I didn’t eat much today. I was too...busy.”

Busy meaning nervous Ben thought to himself and he could completely understand the feeling. He nodded at Armie then looked to his father. Ben knew what was really going on and he had never been more thankful for his parents in his entire life.

“Yeah, thanks Dad.”

“No problem. Your Mom and I agreed that you guys should eat this up in your room if you want. The downstairs is still kinda.” Han cringed then continued. “But the door stays open...well cracked a little might be better. You guys need privacy and all but if Leia sees it’s just cracked your on your own, kid, so be careful.”

Just that quick the thankfulness for his father turned into mortifying embarrassment. Ben quickly stood up and took the pizza from Han. Armitage moving swiftly behind him into the house. Both headed straight toward the staircase as Ben spoke loudly over his father just in case he had more to say. “Yes thank you Dad! Thank you we... we appreciate it!”

“Anytime kid! Have fun but not too much fun!”

“Dad!!”

Han laughed at his own jokes as he put out the fire for his son and closed the sliding glass door.

~*~*~

The next morning Ben woke up feeling like a million bucks. After devouring the pizza, Ben and Armie ended up watching some movies, playing some games, and then making out until Leia ~~kicked open~~ opened his door and said it was past 1am. All in the all? The date was success.

~~~~

~~~~

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

When Ben picked up his phone he expected to see text notifications from Armitage. He did NOT expect to see notifications from Instagram with many likes and comments on photos he was apparently tagged in. Photos of him from the moment he began cooking in the kitchen to the kiss he and Armitage shared goodnight. The entire date was basically there. All with the caption. ‘Our boy is becoming a man.’

Ben dropped his phone and yelled.

“WHY AM I ON INSTAGRAM?!”

“How else was I supposed to show your Uncle Luke, Chewie, and Lando?!” Han yelled back from somewhere in the house.

Ben groaned and dropped his face into his hands. Armitage was going to kill him and what do you know? As soon as that thought came to mind? Armie’s very special ringtone went off like a shotgun.

Ain’t love grand?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
